


Lullaby

by TeaBagginsFromtheOak



Series: Apartment 195 [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cute, Finally, Fluff, I thought of this during my impromtu essay, M/M, What does it mean to have major character death, anyways this is cute but in a sad way, can someone clarify, does it mean like a lot of characters die, everyone can suffer now, moving the story along, or that important characters die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBagginsFromtheOak/pseuds/TeaBagginsFromtheOak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected turn of events happens to the Apartment dwellers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> So um yea. Here goes another plot bunny for these cuties

The kitchen was busy as usual on a gloomy Friday afternoon. People coming in to get away from the mucky outside. The rain petered down in a steady flow; it had been that way for the past day and a half. The night breaking the storm and the moon shone brightly through the windows that night as Bilbo was awoken by the sound of the rain ceasing. When he realized what woke him he curled back into Thorin’s embrace and fell back into an easy sleep.

People bustled in, the noise level rising as more and more people created a distinct contrast to the dark outside world. Someone burst through the door, soaking wet and panting. Bilbo didn’t recognize them at first glance. He gave them an odd look but continued to issue orders and help out where he could. He could hear the intruder ask for him. Bilbo finally threw off his apron and approached the bedraggled man. He could see now his eyes were red from tears. He was shaky with cold as the water seeped into his clothes and his eyes were as dark as the clouds outside.

“Bilbo!” The man took a relieved sigh. Bilbo was watching him with a careful eye. “You need to get to the hospital. Now.” Bilbo tilted his head. The man tried to hurry to explain. “There was an accident, your cousin’s didn’t make it, but the boy is critical and they need the closest relative.” Bilbo’s head swam. He tried to make sense of all the information that was being thrown at him at once. The man began to push Bilbo out the kitchen door. “You have to go! Frodo might not make it!” Everyone stopped. The whole kitchen had grown to care for the small boy and Bilbo felt his veins freeze. He grabbed his coat and burst out the door. Hamfast watched him with a confused glance and ran into the kitchen. He knew there were very few reasons that Bilbo would bolt on a rush like this.

Bilbo hailed a cab and gave the cabbie the hospital name. The man gave him a sympathetic look and arrived as legally as possible. He didn’t bother to look at how much money he threw at the cab driver as he ran full speed into the ER. He arrived at the desk and asked where Frodo Baggins was being held. They told him he was in surgery and gave him forms to fill out. Bilbo was in too much shock to think about anything other than seeing his last remaining family. He filled out the forms as best he could and handed them to the lady. She gave a pitying smile which he ignored and sat down in a chair in the waiting room.

Once he was able to take a deep breath and sit down silent tears began to fall down his face. The shock was subsiding and he was shaking and sobbing. A nurse with long red hair came over and gave him a blanket, noticing his wet appearance. The rain had picked up and it was now thundering and lightning outside. He didn’t notice the nurse’s presence until his body shook off the blanket and he hurried to cover himself in it once again. He hid his face in his hands and waiting for the doctor’s to come out with the news.

xXx

Bilbo didn’t know how long he was there when he heard his name being called. He looked up and Thorin was striding in from the raging storm now. His hair was sticking to his head and he shook his coat off. Bilbo stood up and ran to him. Thorin held him tightly in his arms as the younger man took deep breaths to keep himself from crying again. Thorin didn’t say anything as he soothed his boyfriend. He knew what it was like to lose someone close to him, especially someone at such a young age.

“How did you know I was here?” Bilbo muttered into Thorin’s chest. Thorin gently pet Bilbo’s head and rubbed soothing circles on Bilbo’s back.

“I went to bring you lunch, but Hamfast stopped me at the door and told me what happened.” Thorin said in a soft voice. Bilbo leant back to look into Thorin’s eyes. His face was solemn. He mourned as well.

“I’m sorry I just –“ He started but Thorin cut him off with a kiss to his forehead.

“Shhh.” He whispered and they moved back to each sit in a chair. They sat in silence for a long time. Bilbo’s head on Thorin’s shoulder, Thorin holding Bilbo’s hand, kissing his knuckles; whispering calming words that Bilbo couldn’t hear but were giving a soothing effect. They continued to sit in the waiting room for numerous hours before a weary doctor came out from one of the rooms. Both of them were sleeping, but when they heard the door open they sprang up.

“He’s critical, but we are going to keep him until he is stable.” Bilbo squeezed Thorin’s hand and a reassuring squeeze responded. “Sadly his parents didn’t make it.” Bilbo nodded, closing his eyes.

“What happened?” The doctor rubbed his face. Thorin was silent during the entire encounter.

“I was told that they were at a light that turned, but the rain made the oncoming traffic collide into them. The other car was also crucially damaged and the driver died on impact.” Bilbo kept his eyes closed as he took in the information.

“Am I allowed to see him.” The doctor nodded and led both of them back to the recovery room that Frodo was held in. He was bandaged on nearly every part of his little body. A tube sticking out of his mouth, so he could continue to breathe while he was recovering. Bilbo took a deep breath and buried his face in Thorin’s chest. Thorin held onto him as Bilbo cried. He didn’t cry for the loss of the child’s parents – as mournful as he was about them – he was crying for the life that Bilbo would watch Frodo go through. Much the same as his own and he couldn’t bear the thought of the boy having to contend with that for the rest of his existence. The doctor left and Thorin made calming noises. It was only when Bilbo felt small drops hit his head did he realize Thorin too was crying.

Bilbo gave a bitter smile. “Thank you for being here.” Thorin merely shook his head and looked at Frodo. Remembering when Dis’ husband died and how Fili and Kili were affected by it. They lost an uncle and a father in that day. Thorin would have replaced Vili with himself in a heartbeat if it meant Fili and Kili would grow up with a father in their life. Now Frodo was thrown into nearly the same situation and it was up to Bilbo to take care of the boy now. Thorin wouldn’t let him do it alone. He never let Dis do it alone and it would be a cold day in hell if he let Bilbo do it on his own. Bilbo stopped crying and looked back at Frodo. He took a deep breath, letting go of Thorin for a split second to give the small boy a kiss on his forehead.

“Come on, there’s nothing more we can do for him.” Bilbo whispered and they walked out of the recovery room. Bilbo leaning heavily on Thorin’s side. That night, back in bed, Bilbo slept curled against Thorin. His back pressed to Thorin’s front, but he didn’t go to sleep. He stayed up until the wee hours of the morning, listening to Thorin’s even breathing behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just because they're cute doesn't mean I don't want to break them occasionally. Don't worry it will get happy again.


End file.
